Tengo algo que decirte
by DolcePiano
Summary: —Tengo algo que decirte… —la cena estaba preparada, las tareas de la escuela estaban hechas, solo le quedaba ir a leer un poco. Pero el anuncio de ese chico… Esas palabras resonaron como música dentro de sus oídos. ¡Feliz día RoyAi!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~** **+~+~+~+~+~+.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengo algo que decirte…**

.

.

 **.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~** **+~+~+~+~+~+~+.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente ya no lucía tan oscuro en esa casa, ahora lo notaba distinto. Tal vez era la mente de Riza, o quizás por el muchacho ese que había comenzado a vivir allí hacía ya dos años.

 _—Tengo algo que decirte…_

La cena estaba preparada, las tareas de la escuela estaban hechas, solo le quedaba ir a leer un poco. Pero el anuncio de ese chico solo hacía unos momentos la había hecho estremecer.

 _—Tengo algo que decirte…_

Y esas palabras resonaron como música dentro de sus oídos…

De repente era por eso que ahora allí todo tenía más luz.

.

.

.

La oficina estaba repleta de papeles, que él, para variar, no terminaba de firmar. En realidad todos estaban demasiado ocupados. Los casos de criminalidad en Ciudad Central no se habían detenido en absoluto. Y a él, por supuesto, que tenía un cargo alto en la milicia, le habían dado un par para resolver. No sabía si en esos momentos era bueno o no para su carrera, pero igual los aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, porque deseó de pronto estar echado en su cama sin pensar en nada.

Y la lluvia que caía afuera no ayudaba a su mal humor, ya que tenía que salir. Observó a su teniente que ya se estaba alistando, se colocaba su abrigo encima de su impecable uniforme militar. Y luego, se arregló un poco el cabello. Y mermó en algo su estado genioso.

—Teniente Hawkeye, tengo algo que decirte —dijo en tono de voz neutral.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin un ápice de formalidad ni en sus gestos ni en el tono de su voz. La enunciación hecha por su superior la sorprendió. Sí, nuevamente…

.

.

.

—¿Podrías decírmelo después? —Riza le había respondido. Se había puesto nerviosa, no entendía por qué, solo tenía catorce años, ¿qué más podría esperar a esa edad?

—Ah, sí, sí, claro… —entonces el joven Roy Mustang volvió a meter sus narices en su nueva tarea alquímica que le había dejado su maestro, después de haber cenado como un bárbaro y quedado satisfecho.

.

.

.

—Dije que tenía algo que decirte —repitió. De pronto le vinieron ganas de sonreír al verla actuar de manera tan informal de repente. Entonces recordó aquel hecho ocurrido en sus años de juventud. ¿Era posible que ella también lo recordara?

—Sí, dígamelo, señor —pero las cosas ya habían cambiado, ella pensó. Ahora eran adultos, eran militares, él era su superior y ella su subordinada.

—Te veo sorprendida. Mejor dicho, te _siento_ sorprendida.

—Me sorprende su actitud en estos momentos de tanto trabajo, general.

Roy esbozó una sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo.

.

.

.

Y así habían pasado casi dos horas, desde que ella se decidió a hacer la cena y sus deberes y algo de limpieza y ahora que quería ir a leer. Tenía miedo, estaba ansiosa, y aún no sabía la razón.

—Riza... —insistió.

—Ah, sí, sí. Dime Mustang-san…

.

.

.

—Señor, le diré que no tenemos mucho tiempo ahora. Tenemos que salir a hacer todavía esa diligencia que está pendiente desde hace tres días —mencionó visiblemente nerviosa. Es que lo recordaba, esa conversación hace muchos años atrás. ¿Era posible que él también?

.

.

.

—Riza...

—¿Sí?

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —soltó así de improviso. El inútil, idiota, aprendiz de su padre no tenía ni un poco de vergüenza. Y menos a esa edad.

—¿Eh? —y el sonrojo cubrió su rostro como nunca en su corta vida.

.

.

.

—Teniente, por favor… —la veía nerviosa. Así como no la había visto en muchos años. Le dieron ganas de reír.

—Dígalo rápido, señor.

—Tengo que decirte que…

.

.

.

El plato que le cayó en la cabeza le dolió más que en el alma. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse la razón de la impulsividad no controlada de esa chiquilla.

Y ella solo se fue a su habitación enojada, y ni siquiera le había respondido.

—Es que me gustan tus estofados… —murmuró para sí mismo. Aunque sea quería convencerse a sí mismo la razón por la que, de alguna forma, se sentía atraído a ella, hacia la hija de su maestro.

.

.

.

—…¿Podrías, por favor, traerme el bendito paraguas que está lloviendo a cántaros allí afuera? Me va a matar ese sonido horroroso del agua…

Y el paraguas quedó enterrado en un solo instante en su cabello negro azabache.

Y luego, su abrigo encima de él y del objeto encubierto formando una imagen no muy halagadora del General de División Roy Mustang.

—Inútil —un portazo se oyó en la oficina, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Al estar todos tan ocupados, pues no pudieron escuchar la extraña conversación.

El rostro de Roy se asomó por debajo del abrigo y sonrió. Ella nunca cambiaría, aunque los rangos y la conversación informal sí lo hicieron, Riza seguía siendo la misma en esencia.

Pero esta vez no se permitiría ser rechazado por partida doble.

—Tenía que vengarme… —susurró. Y eso le ayudó a calmar en algo su mal humor.

.

Aunque quizás, algún día, se volvería a arriesgar.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Notas:** ¡Me olvidé, me olvidé por completo del día RoyAi que fue el día 11 de junio! Fue imperdonable, así que por eso decidí hacer esto. Algo pequeño, confuso, pero RoyAi al fin y al cabo. Y dije que este año no me quedaría atrás, aunque hubo retos para la semana, hice el del último día. Pasado y futuro, o algo así.

No hagan mucho caso a este desvarío extraño que me salió. Pero si les gustó o algo, no se olviden de comentar.

Nos seguiremos viendo en "Watashitachi".

Gracias por leer.

Les mando un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
